


Short Horror Story

by OblivionSongstress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen, Horror, Knives, Mild Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionSongstress/pseuds/OblivionSongstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short 5 minute writing horror story.</p><p>Can be used as a prelude to my other horror story "I'm Coming~" <br/>I took the character Veil from Metamorcy's story "The Unexplainable" in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn fandom. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Horror Story

It wasn’t as if anyone got hurt. Well no human did anyway. Too bad I don’t like to classify others as humans. They were more like rabid dogs, really. No one would notice or even care if they were gone, well I think. I didn’t really get how humans thought, or dogs. They got in my way, so I moved them out. In pieces, ehh details, details. My frequent acquaintance, Veil, liked to buy the body parts and use them in his hobby. I’m not sure why Veil liked puppets so much, not that it actually mattered to me. He likes to buy my work more than others, mostly because he sends in request first before I go and, eh, meet someone. Its like a mutual agreement, I get to satisfy my blood lust and practice my multitude of torture techniques, and he picks the victims he’s interested in. Or rather the parts the dog has. It was extremely fun, their screams are so loud and high pitched. If anyone else heard, I was pretty sure their dog ears are too sensitive so they hate it. They knew not to come over when they hear screams, I trained them that way. They will just go hide and pray I don’t find them. Too bad for them, because I am a perfect tracker. Of course it didn’t help they are too stupid to know the difference of the smell of blood and iron either. Maybe it’s too thick in the air, I heard that dogs can’t distinguish two different smells if they’re too overwhelmed by the fragrances. Or maybe it could be their emotions! They all cry and feel a thing called “agony” or “pain”. They’re so weird. Hmm? What’s this? Oh, a new request? Hehehe okay, I’ll be going now. Don’t look behind you. I can see you now. SWOOSH. Whoops. There goes your head.


End file.
